sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walka w demonicznym wymiarze! Hazard wojowniczek
Walka w demonicznym wymiarze! Hazard wojowniczek (jap. 魔空の戦い！セーラー戦死の賭け Makū no tatakai! Sērā senshi no kake) – 29 (118) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 17 grudnia 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w pokoju Hotaru, w którym dziewczynka gra z Chibiusę w karty. Niepewna siebie Hotaru wyciąga dżokera. Chibiusa pociesza przyjaciółkę, mówiąc, że trudno z nią wygrać. Tymczasem profesor Tomoe zamierza przygotować nowego daimona, jednak po chwili towarzysząca mu Mimete przypomina mu, że jest dziś umówiony na herbatkę i ciasteczka. Profesor nie posiada jednak ani jednego, ani drugiego, więc leci do sklepu je kupić. Tymczasem pozostawiona sama sobie Mimete odkrywa w sobie duszę artysty i postanawia stworzyć daimona. Jednak przedobrzyła i w efekcie Mimete ucieka, a całym domem wstrząsa dziwna eksplozja. Dom jednak wydaje się być cały. Także Hotaru i Chibiusa nie wydają się być ranne. Po paru minutach okazuje się jednak, że cały dom stał się czymś w rodzaju bram do różnych czasów i przestrzeni. Chibiusa wzywa na pomoc wojowniczki, jednak wraz z Hotaru są zmuszone uciekać z pokoju przed lwem, który wyszedł z biurka. W efekcie obie dziewczynki trafiają na pustynię nocą. W międzyczasie profesor Tomoe wraca z zakupów. Pod drzwiami czeka go jednak niespodzianka. W żaden sposób nie może wejść do domu, a za jego plecami pojawia się drużyna czarodziejek. Profesor już się gotuje do walki myśląc, że odkryły jego demoniczną tożsamość, gdy wtedy wyjaśniają mu, co zaszło. Oczywiście profesor prosi je o pomoc w uratowaniu Hotaru. Dziewczyny mają jednak tylko godzinę czasu, gdyż potem dom zostanie w wchłonięty w inny wymiar. Po paru próbach wejścia postanawiają użyć czarodziejskiej teleportacji. Profesor po zanalizowaniu swojej sytuacji postanawia się wyluzować, wypić herbatkę zagryźć ciasteczkiem... Czarodziejki trafiły na górską łąkę... Sailor Mercury wyjaśnia, że ciągle znajdują się wewnątrz domu, ale jego wnętrze jest rozrywane przez różne zmieniające się czasoprzestrzenie. Jedynym sposobem na odnalezienie Hotaru i Chibiusy, a potem wyjście, jest znalezienie odpowiednich wymiarów. Tak więc zaczyna się wędrówka... Całą sytuację komentują jeszcze z zewnątrz Outer Senshi, ale one nie zamierzają działać. Co więcej Haruka ma nawet nadzieję, że czarodziejkom się nie powiedzie, gdyż wtedy ze sceny zniknie Hotaru. Tymczasem obie dziewczynki idą teraz przez dżunglę. W pewnej chwili Chibiusa robi o jeden krok za dużo i staje nad otwartą przepaścią. W ostatniej chwili łapie ją Hotaru, ale nie wiadomo, ile tak wytrzyma. Czarodziejki też wędrują. W pewnej chwili trafiają do tego samego wymiaru co dziewczynki, jednak żadna z nich nie spada. Trafiają akurat na moment, gdy Hotaru traci siły i razem z Chibiusą spadają w dół, ale dzięki łańcuchom Wenus zostają uratowane. Teraz dziewczyny mają problem, jak stąd wyjść. Teleportacja nie wchodzi w grę ze względu na Hotaru i Chibiusę. Nie przyjmują też oferty Hotaru, by ją zostawić i uratować Chibiusę. W końcu postanawiają spróbować znaleźć wyjście. Czarodziejki i spółka dochodzą w końcu do wymiaru przypominającego normalne wnętrze domu. Otwierają drzwi i wtedy poznają sprawcę całego zamieszania – dziwnego daimona, U-Ikasaman. Ten z racji tego, że jest pacyfistą, proponuje im grę. Stawką jest opuszczenie domu. Czarodziejki przyjmują wyzwanie... Najpierw próbuje Sailor Jupiter. Podczas gry w ruletkę daimon podmienia cyfry i czarodziejka ląduje w szklanej karcie. Potem kolej Sailor Mars. Jednak dzięki żyłce jej wieża zawala się. Sailor Mercury podczas gry w szachy czeka wybuchowa niespodzianka, a Sailor Venus i Sailor Moon rozbijają się wyścigówkami. Ostatecznie wyzwanie podejmują Hotaru i Chibiusa. Wybierają... czarnego Piotrusia i ogrywają daimona. Ten jednak nie chce dotrzymać swojej części umowy i Chibiusa przemienia się, by go ukarać. W wyniku pewnych problemów z berłem Sailor Chibi Moon, demon nie obrywa, ale za to zostaje uwolniona Sailor Moon. Korzystając z mocy Świętego Graala, niszczy daimona i w ten sposób uwalniają dom z przestrzeni międzywymiarowej. Profesor jest oczywiście wdzięczny za uratowanie córki... Ma wobec niej wielkie plany... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Mimete – Mika Kanai * U-Ikasaman – Yōko Kawanami Galeria Zapowiedź odc118.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep118 1.jpg Ep118 2.jpg Ep118 3.jpg Ep118 4.jpg Ep118 5.jpg Ep118 6.jpg Ep118 7.jpg Ep118 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Hazard. en:The Battle in a Demonic Dimension! The Sailor Soldier's Bet Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii